Star wars: Star of doom
by Billydee20
Summary: The government offers Domlo a job to protect and cherish the community. There is only one problem: there's a mole in the building.
1. Chapter 1

On planet vex, there was an ultraviolet sky that affected the plants. A girl named Hulo walked to her hut and where she was bringing is a pile of wood for more heat at her fire hole. Hulo also has an android the size of a cable box, it doesn't talk, but it beeps like R2D2. "It sure is very cold outside, huh A5L?" said Hulo. A5L beeps almost immediately.

The hut is not big, but it's also not small; it was originally going to be a building, however, it was never finished, so it became Hulo's hut.

From the sound that was happening outside, a spaceship has landed on the planet. Hulo took a sneak peek of the ship and hid under the rubble. There were these army with an unknown logo on their uniforms. Hulo was shaking under the junk where she was at. A5L scan the outside of the surface. It starts rolling towards those guys and tries to attack them, but one of them steps on the Android and destroys it.

Hulo looked out to see that her android has been annihilated. She started to tear up as she watched her invention being destroyed right in front of her.

"We haven't found anything on this planet, " said the commander. As he got off his communication wrist, they went back to the ship and resume looking for what they're searching. Hulo cried as she ran towards her robot. This was only the beginning, not the end.


	2. Chapter 2

On planet coruscant, the government welcomes Domlo to the community. They shook his hands as he smiled with delight, always having his hopes up. Domlo is in his new jedi apparel and walked around with the senator of coruscant. The government hasn't been the same ever since Anakin betrayed his people from long ago.

"Our ancestors have fought and tried to make a world a better place. It was only able matter of time until someone tries to ruin it, " said the Senator. "I know how it feels, my mom was killed protecting me and my dad is nowhere to be found. I didn't even know the Tuskin Raiders, but they're lives were at risk and I had to saved them, " Domlo replied.

The building looks biggest and shinier than ever. Domlo looks up to the place and whispered, "Whoa."

As they entered the place, the lobby were full of unknown jedis and other species from outer space. "Surprised?" Asked by the senator. Domlo was very speechless on what to say about the place.

The senator gave Domlo a tour of the end building. He wanted to make sure that Domlo knows everything and everyone in there. "We have the classroom, we have the conference room and the bathroom. "

"If this is a political place, why is there a school here?" Asked Domlo.

"Well, we want to make children learn more than just becoming a full jedi. There is no such thing as too much education, only unlimited learning. "

Domlo just starting to learn what happens inside the building.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name, " said Domlo.

"My name is senator Suska, and I'll make sure that you and anyone else are protected, " responded Suska. "I appreciate that, sir. "

Domlo knew that if he accepts the job, that he would be responsible for whatever is going on. He had a big day ahold of him and he'll finally have a chance to win people over by protecting them.


	3. Chapter 3

Suska introduced Domlo to the rest of the jedi warriors. At first, he didn't have a clue that there were still jedis left, although, he did have a feeling that he wasn't the only one left.

"Domlo, meet Texlas, Yosmert, and Firip, " said the Senator.

Three of them was looking at Domlo like as if they're looking at a mirror. Yosmert is a hybrid of an alien and a human, Texlas was a former senator and a current pilot, and Firip is an excellent team member of the group, and she is very loyal to her friends.

"So, what do you do? " Asked Firip.

"Well, I was a blacksmith to a company that had rights to my technology and they were planning to betray me, " responded Domlo. "That must be an awful situation for you, " said Texlas. "It was, " replied Domlo.

They went to the room and starts to getting to know each other. Neither of them knew what Domlo has went through and what he has done to survive most of his life from.

"This is all too much for me; I never should have taken the job in the first place. I just wish that it wasn't too much pressure, you know? "

"You think it was easy on us when we was first here? " exclaimed Firip. "I didn't know if I was failing my people because I accidentally assigned the wrong paper. Domlo, we all have something to be scheduled of, don't let it conquer you. "

Even if they just met not to long ago, they have a special bond that was just starting to grow. He never had any friends besides the Tuskin Raiders from planet tatooine.

A person just entered through the door giving an emergency message to them.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation, but there is someone who would want your help with something. "

Not even five minutes and there is already in urgent message for the group. Domlo breathed in and out to balance his body from trying to puke. He couldn't wait to see what he has to do and helping others is his new priority.


	4. Chapter 4

There was that kid who was at planet vex. she looked like a young adult with a broken android she was carrying. Yosmert looking up and down at the girl.

Texlas and Firip takes A5L to the room. things were starting to get complicated for everyone, including Domlo since it's his first day on the job.

"My name is Vanny Gaiaton, and I need your help. " "What happened? " questioned Domlo. "There were a group that was looking for something, " said Vanny. "What were they looking for, " said Yosmert. "They were looking for a jewel, is that enough? " Asked Vanny. "Yes, that's very helpful, " replied Domlo.

Back at the center room, Firip and Texlas was trying to fix A5L, but they didn't have the parts that can't be found anywhere on the planet. Domlo, Yosmert and Vanny have entered the room with some good news.

"We tried to fix your robot, but since you use certain things to your android, it is almost impossible to repair the robot. I have no choice, but to postpone the renovation, " said Firip.

Vanny drops down crying and wiping her tears away. Domlo looks at her and feeling a bit guilty, not because he was involved, but because he wanted to be there before it happened.

"I wish there was a way for me to have you in any way. " Domlo tries to comfort Vanny and he lightly patted her on the back. "Look, we know how it feels to lose that special someone, " stated Texlas. They all hugged her, so she wouldn't feel like no one supports her.

Firip interrupted the moment. "So, is there anything you guys have? " "Actually, we do have news, " said Domlo. "We found out that an intergalactic army were looking for a jewel. "

Texlas just thought of what Domlo was talking about. "Are you telling me that you may know where the red emerald is at? " "Not exactly, but we may find a gem tracker, " replied Domlo. "I know where it's at; my boss just gave it to me last week, " said Texlas.

They went to get on the ship, Texlas went to his room for the gem tracker, and Domlo tries to tagged along Vanny. "Do you want to help us find the red emerald? " "I'll help, you did try to fix A5L. " Texlas came back to them as soon as he found his gem tracker. A mysterious woman looked at them as they take off and left the planet. She smiled evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone on the ship were just sitting there silently. While Texlas was flying the ship, Domlo puts his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Yosmert were playing a little game on the center hologram.

"Where are we going?" Asked Vanny.

"We're going to Hoth; we never had a chance to find anything on the planet, " Texlas responded.

Before Domlo came to coruscant, many of the governors were searching the entire galaxy to look for the red emerald. They all have given up on finding the emerald as it was too difficult for them.

"How do you even that the jewel will be on that planet?" Domlo questioned. "I don't, but maybe if we check everywhere on the planet, it might give us a chance to obtain it. " "What's the big deal about it?" asked Vanny. Everybody except Domlo and Vanny gasped with appall. Firip looks at both Yosmert and Texlas for their reaction.

"The big deal that it is so powerful, it powers up any weapons, it can even power up exactly 100 lightsabers. That's how big a deal it is, " replied Texlas. Domlo and Vanny looked surprised as they have now learn what the mysterious red emerald can do.

"We're prepared to the enter hyperdrive, are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" said Domlo.

The whole ship was rumbling and vibrating really fast. Domlo, Firip, Yosmert and Vanny felt like the speed is stretching their skin off their body. The ride to Hoth will be the death of them.

As soon as the hyperdrive mode ended, they slowly approached planet Hoth, the ice cold world. Texlas brings the ship closer to the ground, Domlo is switching his uniform to a nice cozy clothing. Everybody got out of their seat and step a little closer to the door without noticing their not wearing any warm clothing.

"Wait, everybody! I want you to wear this, it can be very cold out there, " said Texlas. They all were putting on the coats and Texlas grabbed his gem tracker to use on the red emerald.

Texlas was the leader of the group and did everything for the team to be safe from all cause. This was their first adventure, but with along with a regular person and an untrained soldier. Domlo and the gang were in for a treat.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile at coruscant, the woman contact some of her member. She and the others raised their laser guns in the air and started shooting at it. People were screaming in terror, they started to surrender.

"Ok, nobody moves! Anyone who moves, will be liquefied, " exclaims the woman. The intergalactic army were approaching the building.

"What do you have for us, Malla? " the leader asked. "I think I know where they are going, " Malla replied. "Where?" "They are heading to Hoth; that's the only planet we forgot to look over. "

The leader starts pacing back and forth. And as soon as he stopped pacing, he thought of a plan.

"I have an idea. You follow them there, have some members with you while we take care of the rest of the building. "

Malla never thought that disguising as a student would work, but now, she couldn't be more happier.

"Sounds good to me. Give me a signal if there's something intervening with the plans, " said Malla.

"Sir, we found some partially destroyed robot. " There was some members who looked door to door to find something.

"Actually, I have a backup plan, " said the leader.

Malla went to the sub-ship and tracked down the jedis as she ignited the sub-ship. The commander had his people to work on A5L.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the planet, Domlo and the rest of the jedis were exploring around the cold to find the jewel. They started shivering from the chilly temperature. While the wind way blowing their faces, Texlas tries to detect any gems on the ground, and Yosmert closes his ears to go.

"Are we any close to find that red emerald?" Asked Domlo. "Well, I'm not certain, but it is on the north side of the planet, " replied Texlas.

Vanny puts her arms inside the sweater, while Firip tries to make fire. They have been walking for over an hour and half of them fell over.

Firip fears that she might freeze to death, "Texlas, can we please stop this and go to a nearby shelter?" "No, we hope to get the jewel for-" and just when he talks to her, the ice breaks and he fell down the cave.

Everyone seems concerned and immediately tries to help Texlas out of the cave. He was in pain, but he got back up as quickly as ever.

"Are you ok? " Firip was very worried about Texlas. "I'm fine, it's just that I wasn't careful enough." He shakes off the ice that was on him.

As soon as he tries to get out, his gem tracker were beeping like crazy. Then, Texlas looked inside the cave and guess what he found. He was surprised that he was the one that found the leader gem of the galaxy. Despite his physical pain, he felt a good feeling.

"Guys, I finally found it! I found the red emerald!" "Please tell me it's real, " shouted Firip. "It's real, and I wait to tell the organization that we finally got it. "

Texlas uses his spaceship communicator to bring the ship to their location.

"So, is this the thing that those evil people want? " Asked Vanny. "Everyone in the whole universe want this, it's the biggest power yet, " responded Texlas.

The ship has arrived where they at. Domlo takes the red emerald to hold on to it, "Do you mind if I protect it? " "Of course not, just didn't let it out of your sight. " Texlas raises the temperature of the ship to high, so they wouldn't have frostbites. They smoothly left Hoth, but they're about to find out that something is wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Texlas continues to fly the ship. The sparkly red emerald were shining in Domlo's hand, and everyone was looking at it. They have never seen anything like that in person, but now, it's starting to change now.

"That is the most beautiful thing that I have seen in my life, " said Firip. "Yeah, it's a lot better than the crystal generator that we use as power, " stated Yosmert.

Just as when things were going well, Malla rams Texlas' spaceship to the extreme. He looked over his vehicle to find someone trying to crash his ship.

"What was that?!" Exclaims Vanny. "I don't know, someone is trying to kill us. " They became frightened and try to get help.

"Let's fire a couple of ion missiles, " said Texlas. The ship releases some cylinder-shaped missiles that directly aimed at Malla. As the missiles approaches her, she spins around to avoid it. Texlas was panicking and used everything he's got from the ship.

"What does she want from us? " questioned Domlo. "I think she knows that we have the red emerald, " said Texlas. "Is there a way to get rid of her?" Yosmert got scared and went under his seat. "Domlo, you think you should help us out here? "

Domlo has agreed to protect them and grabbed his lightsaber glove to stop her. "Be careful, Domlo, " said Firip. He puts on the helmet with limited air and got out of the ship. He shoots lasers from his lightsaber glove and got one of the engines.

Domlo re-entered the ship. "How was it? " Asked Texlas "I think we lost her. " They arrived at Coruscant and at a matter of time, they were surrounded by the intergalactic army. They raise their laser guns at the spaceship, so they won't make it out.

"What do we do? " Asked Domlo. "We surrender, no matter what, " replied Texlas. They got out of the spaceship and walking slowly with their hands up. While they were captured in coruscant, there was still something missing.


	9. Chapter 9

They had laser guns pointed at them everywhere they go. The leader of the intergalactic army escorts them to place to place from front to back. Domlo was not impressed after being into another situation that involves him or his friends.

"I didn't want to do this, but we were running out of options, so we did whatever it takes to get what we want. " Texlas tilted his head to the left, "but how do you know that we have it? " Before the commander answers his question, a member came by with an object in his hand.

"Sir, we found the red emerald that we were looking for; it was in their spaceship. " Texlas looks at Domlo with disappointment. "I guess this answers your question, " as he waved it across his face.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't punish the people here, " yelled Firip. "I'm not going to punish the people here...I'm going to punish the entire galaxy. "

"Take them to the indestructible chamber. " As they dragged them out of there, Vanny took a glimpse of A5L and saw that it was highly modified. She gasped as she was dragged downstairs to the chamber.

There was a slightly destroyed sub-ship that harshly landed to the ground. Malla got out losing balance on his feet. When she finally around there, the commander showed Malla the red emerald and that made her twice as happy.

"Yes, we can finally summon the one!" He showed her the senator that was tied up without escaping, "I tied him up, so no one can get in our way when we call the one. " Malla is a lot like Dedra, except she isn't betraying her true allies.

The rest of the remaining people either went down to the chamber, or they were test subjects to activate the final ingredient to summon the one. It will be a death wish if the one is released from the galaxy because the more it destroys, the more powerful it becomes.


	10. Chapter 10

When they were tossed into the chamber, they saw a lot of students and workers. Domlo and the rest of the crew were keep prisoner until the release of the one, so they didn't have much time until the total annihilation of the planets and universe.

"How are we going to get out of here?" questioned Yosmert. Texlas looks around the room and surfaces an idea, "I got it! One of us will make force-blast this door open. " "But Texlas, we made the chambers force-free, so it's a little impossible to get out of these, " exclaims Firip. This made Texlas a little angry.

"I don't want to be trapped in here, " cried Vanny. Domlo rubs her shoulders to comfort her, "Don't worry; we'll get out of here. And maybe you'll get out of here with your robot buddy. "

This gave Vanny an idea while Domlo cheered her up, "I think I know how we can get out. " "How?" asked Domlo. "My robot, A5L, has a rare device that breaks through anything. ANYTHING. "

"How do we get it, Vanny?" Yosmert was curious. "Well, it has a strong magnetic pull if I activate the wrist accessory on my arm. "

Domlo likes the idea, "Vanny, you're a genius! Can you also get our weapons, too?" "Sure." She pushed the button the activates A5L to release the small device that's being pulled to the room to the chamber under the door.

"Yes, got it!" She couldn't be happier. While she unlocks the door, Texlas ask her a question, "Even if you unlock the door, what's to say that the guard is out there?" "You and Domlo could attack them and steal their weapons. "

They got out looking both ways and saw a couple of guards facing the opposite way. Texlas and Domlo punches the guards' heads and knock them down on the ground. They took the weapons and stole the key from the guards to rescue the others who were also trapped in the chamber as well, and they needed to hurry.

"You unlock the doors and we'll take care of the army for you, " said Domlo while they were upstairs. Vanny got every students and members out of there and ran to the ammunition room to protect and fight for your friends. Domlo also started to create a powerful laser gun while him and Texlas were hiding.

When Domlo shoots the laser gun, a yellow circle blast vaporizes the guards. Texlas looks at the laser gun and was impressed. While trying to be the heroes, the entire army pointed their laser guns at them. Could it be the end or could something happen? Our heroes have yet to accomplish their plans on starting the universe.


	11. Chapter 11

Domlo and Texlas were trapped by the army while being armed with weapons. They was pretty close into reclaiming the red emerald and saving the universe. Domlo had experience something similar to this, like the invasion on planet tatooine where Dark lord destroyed the planet.

"So, you thought you guys would escape, huh? " said the commander. "You and your friend trying to stop us with your incompetence. " Texlas shade lightheaded on it, "If you do this, it wouldn't change a thing. "

The commander didn't have a nice life growing up, it drove him to be a dictator, "You don't know what it's like to have everyone hate you for a long time! "

The sympathy didn't really affect Domlo and Texlas, but they did feel sorry for him. He looked at the weapons and he wanted them to surrender, "Put the weapons down...NOW!" They swiftly dropped the laser guns and put their hands up in the air.

"Shoot them. " Domlo became terrified. "Not so fast, " Firip shouted. There were a group of students and faculty with laser guns in their hands. The commander looks shocked on what's happening.

"Now, you have two choices, either you let them go and leave and never come back or we can finish this off the hand way. " He looks at the students and he looks at his army to see what choice would he have. "No one will destroy what I built! "

They all shoot at each other and Firip hand Domlo his lightsaber glove. Domlo and the commander fought in the hallway along with everyone else. Vanny and Texlas were looking for her android, which was in the central room. The intensity was colossal between the army and the students.

Vanny and Texlas faces Malla working on a machine that used to be A5L. It was being powered by the red emerald. Malla made a smart remark, "I heard this is A very nice machine. " Texlas holds back Vanny to preview her from striking Malla.

As she stops, she went back to Malla and attacks her. When they were fighting, one of them hit the button, thus activating the machine. Looks like the apocalypse had surface through the universe, putting everyone in grave danger.


	12. Chapter 12

The machine was shaking back and forth. The red emerald starts to glow brighter and brighter and shot a luminescence beam in space, the stars were coming together and form in a circle to open the dimension portal. Not only was it's starting to get bad, life anywhere will be destroyed once noticed. There was a roar from distances away.

"Thanks for doing my job for me, " gloated Malla. She ran to the outside and see if the one would appear. As Domlo and the commander were fighting, they both heard the roar and stops fighting.

Yosmert also looks outside and saw the sky becoming ominous red. Malla jumped off the building and hopped on the one, she tries to tame it to do her dirty work.

The commander looks up at Malla and tries to talk to her, "Malla, I thought we was going to rule the galaxy together!" Not only did she betray the government, she'd also betrayed the army, so she can rule the galaxy by herself.

Firip unties Senator Suska and shows him what's going on outside. The one started destroying buildings and houses, which is making it more powerful and more impossible to kill or to put it back to the dimension.

The one was headed for the school, everyone got down to avoid getting hit. The commander tries to talk Malla some sense, "Don't do this; you'll be consume with him if this is all over. " "But I want to be finally notice! No one understood what I was going through!"

The school was leveled as she trains the one to eliminate everyone. After it destroy things, it breathe fire.

"Is there a way to defeat that thing?" Asked Domlo. The commander responds, "Rarely, there has to be a full powerful jedi to defeat the one." Domlo gathered around his friends to think of a plan to take down the one. Domlo whispers the plan to them and when they stop talking, they were ready.

Domlo ran to Malla and shouted, "You want to destroy something? Destroy me?" As Malla uses the one to charge Domlo, Yosmert, Texlas and Firip force-stun the one. They all concentrate on their powers and force-blasted the one out of existence, leaving Malla to face them alone. Everything went back to normal.


	13. Chapter 13

A day later, everything got destroyed and some students were killed during a battle. The senator started to give the commander a punishment for invasion, murder, and world domination. They were in the Federal building after the chaos on what happened to the planet. The commander had some regrets with him.

"How do you plead?" said Senator Suska. "Guilty, sir." Usually, no one evil would surrender so easily, but in his case, it was innocence.

"Your punishment is to clean up the planet and go to the chambers!"The only reason Malla isn't in the federal building is because they moved her to a planet where there is no freedom. She is currently being detained by unknown creature. The commander is being escorted out by the guards while their army is locked in the chamber.

Meanwhile, Domlo and friends were back at the central room celebrating their victory on saving the galaxy. "I haven't been this happy since I saved those Tuskin Raiders in Tatooine. " They smiled and laughing, having a good time.

"Vanny, are you going to be ok?" asked Texlas. "Yeah, I just miss him." He looked at his friends to look them know she's about to get a gift, "Follow me, Vanny." She was confused, but she did it, anyway. He went to the weapon room to show her that his robot was fixed and upgraded.

"Wow, you fixed it?!" "Yes, it was a lot easy when they changed his parts. " Domlo and friends surprises her once she knew that A5L was restore. "So, Texlas wanted to build back your android, " said Domlo. "You can call him A5L, " said Vanny. They were happy at each other and things went smoothly for the heroes, but it wasn't just the army or the one who was a real threat.

Meanwhile in space, Dark lord and Dedra was in the spaceship hunting for planets to take over. They have new armies, and Dedra is still attached to Dark lord. "Do you think we can have enough power to rule everything?" questioned Dark lord. "Trust me; it will be our first priority, " replied Dedra.

Dark lord had some excellent upgrades to his gauntlet, but it looks like Darth Vader's hand. Dark lord and Dedra were walking together and discussing their next target, "The jedis have forces that makes them powerful, so we should drain every last one of them to they'll become weak. "

Dedra shakes her head in agreement, "Let's do it!" They shook hands and hugged it out. Dark lord and Dedra were planning their next invasion like the other one on tatooine, but this time, it was a fool-proof plan that can't be foiled. They were in front of Coruscant, so one of them could start on that planet.


End file.
